The way to love you
by ArinaIrene13
Summary: Shizuru's disinterested and Natsuki's indifferent.Shizuru signs a contract and Natsuki will join a league?People start being killed or disappear mysteriously...What if destiny will give them a chance to rethink while they will meet again?ShizNat!R&R!
1. Dunno how to love you anymore

'**Dunno how to love you anymore'**

**Shizuru and her thoughts of what had happened after their comeback. **

**Were things that simple or things didn't work out in the end?**

**ShizNat. Tell me if I should keep it a oneshot or continue it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Read and review!!**

Shizuru waited for the traffic lights to turn green. She has been walking for hours in the intense heat and she herself was wondering how much she could keep that on. _37 degrees of Celcium can leave you in the middle of the road…_Now that she thought about it, she didn't really mind.

If she would be the goddess of weather damn all those people living on Earth…In her world, it's always raining. And when it's not raining there is rarely a rainbow and if not clouds often appear and shade everything below.

In her world, it's always raining. And she sits inside with a cup of tea.

_Thinking about each and every person my drink reflects…And when it's still hot its fume shows me shapes and images. Whatever you forgot and passed by. And the heat it radiates soothes my heart._

_In the coldness of this world._

Shizuru had come to a realization.

This specific girl with a motor bike, had become more or less her _life._ _I mean I see no other purpose in this life. I just live, breathe, eat, laugh, smile, drink tea, have fun but that girl doesn't get out of my mind! _

_I would throw even my life for you…All this, I'd blow it all in the air._

_I did actually…_

The chestnut haired woman then remembered everything. How she helped Natsuki with everything, encouraged her, protected her…_died in her arms…_

_It all started with dying in your arms…_

_How will you end it?_

After their return Shizuru didn't ask for much. She was always acting casual and tried to keep things simple. But that simple seemed not to work out as well.

To be more specific she recalled all those times she caught the other girl literally staring at her and when she returned the gaze, all she got was a slight smile. An awkward slight smile.

_Is something wrong Natsuki?_

_I didn't do anything. I didn't. What's going on with you? Why are running away when nobody chases you?_

You need time, air, space or whatever while I do _nothing._ _What do you need it for then?_

This constant resentfulness brought up a circle of it. _All you can do is wonder, what's wrong?_

And then the wrong becomes yourself and you do too have a weight in your heart. _Because you can't really understand._

_What goes wrong with us?_

_Why things are always so difficult with you?_

In the beginning, as Shizuru remembered it, everything was simple. She loved Natsuki. Loved her enough to kill a bunch of people for her and sacrifice everything. She smiled and got one in return. Sharing things.

_What changed after you fired us out?_

_Did you wipe your love as well?_

_Or do you constantly regret?_

This is a pain pain situation. A situation with only losers instead of winners. Because I feel I'm always loosing something.

_What are you taking each time?_

_With that smile, what do you take? What do you take and it makes me feel more hollow?_

'Natsuki would you mind us joining the cooking club? I'd really like you to learn how to cook healthy meals'

'Well…I'll have to pass on that. You know I'm not good at it and it makes me feel uncomfortable among all these people who at least know how to chop a tomato'

_And that smile again._

_I couldn't help but smile too._

_And that's what happens from now on. Everytime I see you I smile, widely. _

_But for some reason you don't smile anymore…You look…surprised. _

_Is something wrong?_

I start to wonder too. Because it doesn't feel the same. My only memory of you is less. Less, less and even more less. _I think I've come to terms with that._

_Now I don't really pay attention._

_Besides…a whole year has passed already._

_So I became wrong too. Everything I do is wrong, everything is wrong._

_My hopes wiped out…I don't really think anymore it will have a good ending._

Just because everything is wrong. As with those traffic lights that haven't changed from red. I wonder if they are broken. _Or they wouldn't just change._

Oh well…She had patience after all. She smiled at the road and watched the passing cars. Besides, she wasn't in a hurry for anything. She had finished all her affairs from the early morning. She didn't like to leave anything unfinished.

Now the rest of the day is hers.

_Out? 'No way I had enough…' Tea? 'Definitely'_

Looking at the sky she noticed clouds appearing in the horizon.

Her gaze fell on them longingly and she closed her eyes. Sniffing she could feel the nitter and the smell of water reached her nose.

_In my world it's always raining._

_And I don't know anymore how to make it stop and it's been a long time since I saw a rainbow._

_I don't know…I really don't…_

As the lights turned green she passed to the other side of the road and glanced back.

_I don't know how to love you anymore…_

_And I have a bad feeling about this…_

_Will it end with dying in your arms again?_

Shizuru stopped for a second and looked down at the pavement. Small drops fell and darkened the view around her. Dancing drops around her feet. _Oops…_One fell on her nose now that she turned her gaze upwards to the source. She smiled.

_I bet it will be raining then…_


	2. Life

**Life**

**Heyz! I decided to continue this story, as I had both ideas and excitement to. I believe this story can evolve quite beautifully and it's main theme is something you don't see quite often in other ShizNat fics.**

**So, I wanted to continue this something different.**

**Because, there was a possibility that Shizuru would grow tired or worse, emotionless, and Natsuki stay indifferent.**

**Lets see through this possibility.**

**Alors, enjoy and this time we'll have both Shizuru's and Natsuki's thoughts and…encounter.**

**Read and Review!**

The sun was hitting on the class' window and traveled all the way inside. The day was hot, more than usual anyone could say, probably because of the major climate changes that may take place in the near future.

Natsuki didn't adore the sun, but she admits that it gives her a perfect opportunity for riding her bike. Riding…In the open air, as the sun hits your helmet and then changes direction. She always thinks of it as an arrangement.

'_Yeah…That works for me'_

She said and started thinking on the subject their teacher present them in class today.

'Life and its meaning'

_She always thinks you must take the best traits and chances from everyone and give benefits in return as well._

_Her life was a perfect arrangement._

Since her mother was killed, she worshipped lie, destiny…Everyone expected her to stay weal and alone, without any hope and future. They thought she wasn't something they should bother about.

_But they underestimated her._

**And of course they paid the price.**

Life is a perfect arrangement.

As cruel and unkind it is to you, the more you stubbornly fight back to prove it wrong, even with your own existence…

_With everything you've got…_

Why didn't she trust anyone?

'_Simple. Friendships, like relationships, are arrangements as well. From their nature. You overlook things, as the other person does too. You take a step back, they do too. You give love, you take love.'_

'_That's why I couldn't manage it. I could take love. Very easily. Very very easily. But I could never give it back'_

She didn't see that as a drawback. As something she had to erase or improve. With that thought she 'Humphed' proudfully and changed her position into leaning on her right hand on the desk.

'_This is what made me strong and independent. Besides…' _she said and her look fell on the door _'I never asked anyone to help me.'_

At that exact moment, a chest nut haired girl entered the class holding some stuff member paper from the council that had to be signed by the teacher.

'_To be honest, she has changed…A lot'_

Noted Natsuki to herself as she noticed how the other girl didn't look anywhere else, but at the sensei.

'_Too weird, I dare say'_

And as the dark haired girl gazed deeper, she understood that Shizuru wasn't even looking in the direction of the teacher. Her eyes were blur and without any emotion. _'So unlike Shizuru…'_

'_So unlike Shizuru'_ and Natsuki's heart stopped as she remember how the other girl used to look at her all those times before. At the council's office, when they spent time together…_ 'Natsuki…' _and those red eyes shined with a secret light. _Those eyes…It seemed like they always had to say something. The message was right there, inside...yet unattainable and distant.'_

She never really bothered to look through it or ask the chest nut girl about it. After the last events, the answer was obvious.

When everything came back to normal, she silently noted that it was too obvious. What was there to think about or understand? What Sizuru did, why she looked at her in that way…The only secret message she had to give was the one she showed her herself. _She loved her._

_In her every look and action._

She didn't even bother to think about it. How it happened and why or even more what will happen next. She lived by the future plans and arrangements. She planned a revenge step by step. And her life was planned too. Though, surprisingly, the girl with the deep red eyes didn't fall under any rule.

That's why she didn't even bother.

And the reason was…The one she never even sat to think about.

'_She can cope with her feelings…All this time was a proof' _she thought indifferently and shrugged.

Besides, she made it pretty clear that she was unable to return the same feelings. It wasn't her fault ne?

Then suddenly, as Shizuru was about to exit the class, the teacher reffered to her.

'_Fujino' _he said and she turned again to face him _'Today's topic is life and it's meaning. Would you like to share your thoughts on that?'_

She offered him her usual smile and replied in a stable voice _'Life is a stamina pageant' _

The teacher's eyes widened and the whole class went 'ohhhh'. She bowed and departed with the same stable and in control manner.

Shizuru walked silently through the corridors and whispered silently.

'_A pageant, because everyone is there. All the lights are on you, so the judges sit in the darkness and watch you closely'_

'_They watch your every move and you can't tell who they are. But they watch you. And as you run around the stadium in a sprint race to come first, you see that in the end the place is empty. The only enemy there is yourself and only, as your steps sink and disappear in the sand. And as the sky turns darker and darker you see blood on your hands flowing from your forehead.'_

'_And you wonder, you struggled for?'_

'_Then red drops fall from the sky and you realize you struggled in a race, where no one wins and everyone loses. Only to see everything flooded in blood.'_

'_Whoever has the strength to keep his head above it, loses last…'_

And as the corridors suffocated her, Natsuki was left there only to wonder in shock, why did it bother her so much and what did the other girl mean with what she said.

**Will Natsuki realize what she feels about Shizuru and if she does, will it be already too late?**

**Read and Review!**


	3. This might hurt a little

**This might hurt a little**

**Hey! Here is the new chapter. I decided to update a bit earlier this time. I had both ideas and time to do so. This chapter will be more or less the beginning of some events and how some things started. **

**Shizuru all the way through****. And where did that chest nut haired girl go this time?**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

**Now, lets start!**

'_This is simple' _the younger girl opposite her stated while smiling warmly at her _'You just have to agree'_

Shizuru simply looked back at her indifferently, managing a cocky _'Uh…' _as a response.

This was more funny that she had expected it to be…She was almost bemused indeed with the simplicity of the situation. _These people knew how to do business…_

_Sending a girl scout, barely fourteen years old to blink and smile at you while sipping all the information to you sweetly was more than a success from the start. Save the fact that this girl was like an angel that wouldn't even hurt a bee. The last thing you wonder about is, if saints like those come here, who doesn't?_

The girl smiled at her again, more caringly this time as if she was really concerned about what you thought and went through. Although Shizuru didn't fall under the category of an _opening-your-soul-to-you _girl.

_Besides…I am clearly on business here. If I wanted chit chat or to cry on someone's shoulder I'd either make a confession or donate something. _

She remembered all those people, who decorated and directed their whole lives, just to live under the impression that they did something good, that they have become 'pure'. _Others from donating to churches because they think that with that they earn reputation or maybe God will forgive them for firing that poor guy from the multinational company of his because he wasn't needed anymore. You give money and think of him as well, as the words 'but I have a family' echo in your head. _

_So, you just leave money and smile moderately and as the servant of God bow and take it, he smiles back at you._

_And you both smile and the crowd smiles and the society smiles and then a whole country smiles all knowing but not admitting._

_I smile too. Because I know, but I do admit._

_I once sat in a church for a while. Of course, I went along with my class to associate in the ceremony, but I always liked to notice the faces most._

_Old ladies bowing and sitting on their knees…For a lost child, husband…But I think, it wasn't anything of those. They all mourned a future. The one which was lost or theirs._

'_This must be tough' I commented and looked upwards at all those angels with white feathery wings. _

'_I'm not here to ask for something. To be able to come here, I have enough. I'm just here…To find out where I belong to…or maybe if I can find an answer'_

Her attention came to other girl again, who took out a piece of old yellow paper with black calligraphic letters.

'_See it like a God's will' _and she blinked innocently.

_How clever of you _Shizuru thought _blinking innocently while having a breast as big as of those twice your age and giving a God talk. Do you know who God is?_

'_The job has many privileges and' _her smile turned to playful _'it's more fun'_

_Fun? _The chest nut hair girl doubted whole heartedly. _If fun is grinning inwardly or laughing like a psychopath, I'm not convinced. If I wanted fun, I could run to all those fan girls. But, privileges yes…There were privileges._

She was then given a dark green mechanical pen as old as the paper. She looked at it and thought that they indeed knew customer attractiveness. Signing a contract like this at least deserves a nice classic pen. _So, you can remember it. This is the day I…and three dots. And then you either curse under your breath or walk with your head up. But you still remember the signing day._

_And I ended up here how?_

Yes, she remembered it now. Not, that it was difficult or something. She was standing on a slope, near an endless plain and the sky was dark. Not the dark kind she preferred, but dark. And there was fire all over. And she held a body in her hands.

The body was trembling and breathing heavily. Those unrythmic, cold and unfinished breathes filled her mind as she looked down, not at the face, but at the chest of the man in her hands.

It was a shame to see his face. It is a shame. Those faces will haunt you, those eyes will become yours. So, she didn't look. She knew that if she did, her soul would leave with those eyes. She was disgusted by the blood on her hands, but it traveled through her fingers so smoothly and delicately, that the warmth embraced her all being.

She killed him…

_I killed him…_

And for what?

_Please, give me an answer…_

And she stared at that dark, full of clouds sky and she asked for an answer. However, she didn't see any angels floating around, or saints looking with a severe yet noble and forgiving face, or God himself to speak through the dungeons of her heart.

_I killed him for Natsuki…_

And the answer came.

The rain flooded it all.

And the blood was washed away.

_The blood always washes away…Anything you do, either it is washed away by time or it's forgotten by you and everyone else. Or you bury it, so deep, even your ancestors would never find it. The blood always washes away, but…_

_Don't you feel your hands tickle?_

And her hand tickled under the sensation of the pen, bringing up the reason, she after all, was there.

In this stinky and dark bar, with lots of drunk old people who had lost any sense of importance or existence, in front of a girl that smiled politely at her, waiting impatiently to see the pen scratching the contract paper.

_For whom I'm doing this?_

_Well, if I killed decades of people for you Natsuki…I guess, at least this is something last I'll clearly do for me._

And she moved her hand towards the paper, ready to fill it with the ink…

'_Oh, and by the way' _the girl exclaimed while putting her both hands under her chin like a small seven year old child _'This might…hurt a little'_

Shizuru's eyebrow twitched and she looked at her a bit irritated.

_You're talking to someone who died and came back, you kidding?__ After having your heart broken from a girl that you sacrificed your whole life for and killed a dozen people? After destroying your consciousness, only to find out that this person is incapable to return something small, like talking in return? _

_Oh well, what the hell of it…A little pain wouldn't mind…_

And as she put her hand and formed a red signature, full with spoils on the paper, she realized that it did hurt.

As she looked on the paper, she saw the familiar flow of a red liquid on her palm and fingers, filling her with an unusual but firing sensation.

There was no ink…

_All she wrote with…_

_Was her own blood…_

**Now you're probably wondering about many many things…Natsuki in next chapter! Read and Review!**


	4. Justice League

**Justice League**

**Hello, hello! Got inspired in the middle of the night…Why not? You know how hard it is to have an idea dawn on you?? And after that to expand it on some pages to make it satisfactory? Even more when you try to find a useful song on your ipod and the next song you find is 'All I want for Christmas is you'? **

**I'll tell you what, I need inspiration. If you can package it, I'd be grateful.**

**When I lastly got the idea, I couldn't help but put comments everywhere. Everything I dislike, notice, believe or analyze. **

**So, enjoy…**

**Because in this chapter, Natsuki's colleagues mysteriously disappear one by one…**

**And who's behind all of it?**

**I wonder…(I actually don't, cause I write the story LMAO)**

**Anyways, great thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

**Lets get down to business…**

She was in a nice, beautiful garden…Her garden of Edem…Except there were no apples. And she really hoped there weren't any snakes. She had enough in her school. _Ok ok I'm kidding…But, I really hope there aren't any snakes around…_

Her gaze fell on the myriads of flowers around her, flowing and stretching simultaneously. _How can so much beauty be situated in one place? You hardly can find one in everyday life…You look around, but see nothing. Nothing._

_Which means, you see everything around you, but nothing beautiful. That's how the word 'nothing' works. It has two sides. Nothing and everything. _

She touched a flower and looked at it attentively. It's where she met Shizuru, right? It's where she told her to respect those small blessings of God. _Where could she be now?_

But her thoughts were cut, when she realized she wasn't the only one goofing around, skipping class.

'_Hey, Natsuki' _said Mai and stood beside her.

'_Hey…' _she replied still staring at the flower as if she would transform it or make a change to it with her look.

'_How are you doing?' _

'_Fine…' _she and then remember to ask back as she left the flower _'You?'_

'_Good. Very good. Anything new?' _Mai started looking around.

'_Nothing much. You?' _this was too typical…

'_Nothing…' _

And that's what happens when you have two people in a normal conversation nowadays. In the end, you just wonder why primal tribes got into small societies and expand their communicational skills, since all you do is open your mouth and close it right after.

_Here's the double side of 'nothing' here. Okay, I have every bullshit in my head, but I have either no intention or want to share it or even share it with you._

_Here's a scene that reaaallyyyyy goes in here. Remember the Western movies, where two gunslingers wait to shoot their rival? Like the one opposite to the other with their hands near the gun? Well, my point is, it's like that. You have that stupid music background and a bush travels in the middle of the distance._

_Boring, huh?_

And Natsuki found it boring indeed, but she just stared at the flowers. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, but she didn't say a thing. However, Mai did. And what she said…Left the other girl, wide eyed…

'_Natsuki…We are facing a major problem…' _she said and gulped _'Here and some days…I didn't mention it to you, because I thought it was something random or something that have an explanation, but…All of our HiME group…They…All disappeared…'_

'_What do you mean 'disappeared'?' _Natsuki asked turning fully to her, almost grasping Mai from her hands and shaking her.

'_Well, at first it was just some distant people, that I thought just went on vacation or something, but then it was apparent as I couldn't find anyone…but you…I tried investigating, but there was no lead. I didn't even know where to start from. And I don't have a clue…who's our enemy…'_

'_Enemy…' _the dark haired girl thought.

_Another…enemy? Aren't we done? _She started to feel rather irritated and clasped her fists. _Just my luck…And then they say I wish I had powers…Fuck them…All I wanted after this, was a simple, peaceful, motor bike riding and life…And what do I get?_

_Superheroes…Powers…Didn't you too wish for some? To have an ability that would give you strength and made you different?_

_Hmmm…I admit I did too. When they did off my mum, I needed them…To turn them into dust…_

_Either than that?_

_It's like having a gun. It's like wanting one. It's the same thing._

_Like… 'Ok, give me a gun'. And you walk the streets. What do you think of? You feel more powerful, you have a gun after all. With that metallic thing I can kill a person. Bam and he's gone. The light is off. Or maybe…I'm gonna show them, who's the boss! He won't dare to speak at me like that! How would you look at a person with a gun? Bow and fear. Look, he's got a gun. Powers are the same._

_It's how you use them. If you want powers. Use your mouth and everything else the almighty gave you. Did I ask for my power? I did. But now it will haunt me for the rest of my life…_

_Hmmm…I can still break a nose though…If anyone plays smart with me I'm gonna…_

**Late that evening****, Mai's house.**

Natsuki is running down a dark hall. It's been thirty minutes since she got that strange phone call from Mai. She answered, but no one talked and in the end it was only silence…She had a bad feeling it had to do something with the weird disappearances. If Mai got into the enemies hands, that means she's the only one left…Or...

_Was Shizuru caught too?_

She hadn't seen the girl for quite some time…

Suddenly, as she entered a room by breaking the door violently, strong lights hit her and she put her hand to cover her eyes.

And then a man's loud voice announced:

'_Welcome to the Justice League'_

'_Eh?' _she succeeded in saying before she felt someone grabbing her and making her unable to move.

Soon enough, she found herself in a room, enforced with double metallic layout and a desk at the very end of the room.

'_Where are the others?' _she yelled and tried to get her guns out, but she could get none…_What on Earth?_

'_Don't worry…They are all here'_

'_Why are you doing this? What do you want from us?' _she burst out feeling useless and powerless, but yelling as hard as she could…_The best defense is offence._

'_You're all here to help us. To help us bring justice and balance to the world'_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_We're facing a crisis…And you are the most efficient for the awaiting job. You and all of you…'_

And the lights in the room were lowered, showing a bunch of her friends and other people who stood around the desk and looked around wonderingly.

'_Will you leave the world unprotected?' _and then the voice added _'Join us'_

**Heh. What is this Justice League? (Sounds like the cartoon…What is happening here?) What is its function? What do they want from the HiME's? Where's Shizuru? AND what she's up to? Who's the enemy and what crisis?**

**Phew…Quite some questions…**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Room 307

**Room 307**

**Kay, this time we'll get more serious. As much as we can. Lol. **

**Shizuru's POV.**

**Now, lets see what she's been up to and what her job involves…**

**Plus, does she have a partner?**

**Enjoy…**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! And…Read and Review! **

**I like hearing opinions! Just love them!**

A dirty, sneezy old man was sitting behind the counter, holding a rather questionable magazine in his hands. The TV in front of him played questionable series as well and you could hear the 'questionable' noises even from the entrance.

The whole motel was questionable.

A questionable motel has questionable people.

That's why she was here.

The whole place was filth, it smelled like filth, it looked like filth. _You can just feel it. It's not difficult to understand. Like even with people. Your first opinion, is might just be the right one from the beginning. And if it's not, those people hide from something or are too snobbish to reveal their 'fantastic' personalities. In any case, they are not brave enough…Be brave enough to shine…_

_Diamonds…I remember what I heard about them…Diamonds are not made, they are found…I wasn't found, no one ever sat to dig me up or even tried to. And no one probably will in this life. I came up and shone for myself, showed me off like if in an auction. That's how you do it in life. Don't wait to be found._

_Why?_

_Because there are billions. BILLIONS. Billions of people who just sit and wait just like you. But…Who do you see on TV? Or your school representatives? Did you sit and find them? No. They came up and shone. _

_Everything they did was shine and each and every of their moved screamed…_

_Look at me, here I am, I shine._

_Firm voice, standing bravely in front of a crowd and smile. Because, they stood out. _

_But…_

_What about you?_

_What about me? I come up to the counter and look at this filth. And I came here to clean up the mess._

'_Can you please tell me in which room Mister Frederic is'_

The old man gazed at the chest nut girl in front of him from head to foot. His look obviously fell first at the red deep eyes and then at the well shaped front and the full and delicate thighs. He licked his lips and looked in her eyes once more.

'_Came here for business?' _he asked sarcastically half laughing like an old grandmother.

'_Business. Always' _she replied calmly not paying attention to his perverted and sick looks.

'_Room 307, hun. Make everyone happy' _he said and smiled, revealing two golden teeth and the rest of black ones.

'_Thank you' _she said and headed for the stairs.

'_And…You have a nice ass, bitch' _

And that was the last thing he said, before a red spear hit him in the stomach and brought him down on his legs, spilling blood from his mouth and breaking a few teeth.

'_You needed another golden ones anyways' _she commented and went up.

Upstairs now, she moved through the half lit corridor with her spear in her hand. Her steps were firm and rhythmic. Deadly rhythmic.

Some doors didn't have numbers. To be perfectly honest, no door had. But, she had a hunch. The door with the more noise. Questionable noise. And a door in the end of the corridor, sounded suitable enough.

'_Bring me more beer! Yeah!' _

_Oi oi. We are for a big party tonight. _

**Bam**

And the door went down and all the looks were on her. A drunk black haired man, Italian with bunch of girls in the room. Few at the corners unconscious and the rest upon and near him like snakes. Hands and legs everywhere.

'_Whoa. You look like a nice piece. Wonna join the Grand Frederic too? No one can resist'_

'_You tell me…' _she said cocking her head sideways and then added _'You've been a bad boy lately'_

'_Wonna slap my ass?' _he asked and drunk more from his beer.

'_Sure' _

The chestnut girl opened the car's door and sat at the wheel. After signing she put her hands on the keys and was ready to start the engine.

'_Coolio job! You should work in a circus!' _the cheery girl exclaimed next to her.

'_Circus?' _she asked raising her eyebrow at the younger girl who was licking a lollipop, caressing her tongue all over it and then hiding it in her mouth.

'_Want some?' _she asked and brought it out of her mouth and then moved it towards the other girl's mouth.

Shizuru didn't reply, just took it out of her hand and threw it out of the window.

'_Heyyyyyyyy! It was my favourite flavor! Why would you do that?'_

'_You're the one who called me a circus' _Shizuru said and started the engine.

'_But…But, I only said that, because I really liked the way you threw him flying out of the window.'_

'_This isn't funny' _she replied stiffly.

'_Ah, stop being so serious. You'll get wrinkles and become an ugly woman. I take care of myself'_

Shizuru raised her eyebrow again as she noticed that the younger girl flamed a cigarette.

'_Taking care of yourself, huh?' _

'_Well…This is an excuse for dying earlier. Don't you wonna die earlier?'_

'_I do' _the other girl signed _'But I'd like to choose the way I'll die. And whenever I want to. Not from a bloody cancer with a cough that would scare the whole animal kingdom' _

The other girl signed and threw the cigarette out. She looked then at Shizuru with concern and then watched as the lights were coming out of her view. And the motel as well.

_The first job was done._

From the day that girl signed, everything she did was serious and full of determination. She never saw something like that in her job as an assistant. All the previous people in her place, were either people with debts, or had problems with their consciousness or were helpless. But she…was a different case.

We're in for big surprises. The new revolution is to come.

**Read and Review!**


	6. Resistance is Futile

**Resistance is Futile**

**Um this is the newbie chappy. I'm back with more ideas, for a chaste beginning.**

**You'll really enjoy this one! Really!**

**I didn't hear much for my chapters last time, but I hope I'll get some clues later on. **

**For now, I just continue smiles. Cause that's what I do, write.**

**Write, write, write…Since no one's either capable or willing to sit down and hear you out.**

**So, you shout.**

**Through your actions, your look, your pieces of writing.**

**WE SHOUT.**

**Whoever hears us. Echo. Send a feedback. We shout.**

'Open your legs!'

'……..'

'Open up!'

'…….'

'Open up already!'

Natsuki raised her eyebrow and showed a face full of resistance.

'Stop being so stubborn. It's for your good'

The emerald eyed girl signed, but grabbed her chair tigher.

'I said no. No means no' and she closed her eyes and turned away.

'Ara. You're a difficult girl' Noted Shizuru giggling and then cocking her head sideways.

The other girl looked at her slowly and then stared at her with fear as the chest nut haired girl seemed very suspicious.

'Ne Shizuru, I'm serious, I don't wanna…', but she wasn't able to finish her sentence as the Kyoto woman started pulling her from the pants.

'OI! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?' Natsuki was yelling as she grabbed the edge of the bed and resisted at the other girl pulling her close.

'C'mon! I told you the room is too small to fit us both, so open your legs so I can reach you!' Shizuru yelled back and pulled harder.

Natsuki felt her pants dangerously sliding on her sides and she REALLY didn't want them to go off. _This woman is crazy!_

'Leave me ALONE. AT MY PEACE ALREADY. I SAID I DON'T WANT TO!'

'Yes YOU WANT TO'

'NO I DON'T'

The dark haired girl grabbed the edge of the desk as well and supported herself with her legs also. _The further from her the better. That girl is dangerous!_

The crimson eyed girl grinned at the protesting girl and then moved her grip upper. She grabbed the other girl's thighs and pulled, until she saw Natsuki half on the chair, half on the floor, supporting herself with one hand.

'Okay, okay. I give up' Natsuki said as she felt her head having a blood rush from the uncomfortable position 'Just let me sit properly'

Shizuru cheered happily and as the other girl sat irritated, but obviously having lost the fight. Natsuki felt her left leg being pulled apart forcefully sideways by the other girl's leg and then having her completely between her legs.

Natsuki held the chair for dear life, as she knew, that girl was no good. Even more when she's all around you. She closed her eyes concerningly, however reopened them quite quickly to keep an eye on the crimson eyed's actions.

'So what do we use this for?' Shizuru asked having a look of a teacher who wants the student to repeat the answer.

'To fuck ourselves' the other girl replied sarcastically and closed her eyes again.

The whole scenery was followed by gulps, humphs and signs as well as high remarks like 'Shizuru, that hurts! Could you be more considerate?'

'Ne don't be so _sensitive _Natsuki. You'll be thanking me afterwards'

'I doubt that…' the other girl whispered as she felt in pain again.

Shizuru smiled and looked directly at the dark haired woman 'You know I love you'

'Hai hai' the other girl replied closing her eyes again. She didn't know then…

_I didn't know anything. What she felt. How did she lower her look afterwards. How she enjoyed having me like this. Practising on me. __I never payed attention._

_I didn't…_

_Now I do._

_But what's now?_

'Now!'

'You're done?' Natsuki asked half happy half disbelieving.

'Now you're a woman!'

'Sorry?' the emerald eyed girl raised her eyebrow 'What was I before?'

Shizuru laughed her ass off and then replied 'Nun'

'Excuse me?!'

'Don't take it personally, but here, look now at yourself' the other girl said and brought a mirror.

Natsuki sat up on her seat, as she slided so downwards before, she was literally lying on the chair.

She now looked at herself. 'Not bad' she commented and signed again.

_Okay, I admit…Shizuru is very good in this department._

_Really good…_

She had a second look and nodded approvingly as the other girl looked too at her handwork.

Dark eyeliner, straight hair, blue shadows, blueberry lipgloss and some mascara.

She did look prettier and older. More _feminine _as Shizuru noted.

'And all this fuss only for going to the supermarket?!' Natsuki complained and lied again in her chair.

'Of course! You never know whom you can meet up on the road. You must be always pretty! 24/7!'

'Does that mean you do all that even before you go to snor?' the dark haired smirked and shrugged off the thought of her staying up and put a dozen of crèmes and other beauty stuff that is meant to make you pretty. _NO THANK YOU._

'Beauty needs sacrifices' Shizuru exclaimed pointing her finger upwards and smiling contently.

'Don't you want to be pretty?'

'I prefer being natural…'

Shizuru moved her head sideways and closed her eyes. _She needs a complete makeover…_

'Kay, now wait up until I get ready'

'Oh Kami…'

_Natsuki woke up in the morning and wondered why did she have to dream about that past event. The other girl had disappeared completely and no one knew where she was..._

_Where was she?_

_Natsuki pressed on her head. Now, she noticed her surrounding better. It was her new league dorms…And she was dreaming again…of Shizuru…_

_May someone tell me the reason?_

**What is Natsuki doing with the league? Who are the bad guys and will she be alone in this story and work solo?**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
